An unusual couple
by Kajakitty
Summary: When the doctor gets redirected to a new companion by Rose, he doesn't realise just who she is and who she will be in the future, all he knows is the new girl hates Rose and looks funny chasing a black dog. Will he find out more?
1. Who? What?

**This is my first attempt at a doctor who fanfic, so please review :) ill try and upload regularly, if the story catches on, anyhow, dig right in! Btw i have to bash rose a bit in here but with good reason (i suppose XD) but itll all end well, or will it?**

I was walking my dog. Simple as that. Walking my big, black German shepherd, listening to the latest classical x dubstep music (I have a weird taste in music as you probably realised), when something caught my dogs attention. Shadow, I named him, and he bolted on me. Great. Well wasn't that just great. The one day I didn't put a collar on him. So me being me, I took a deep breath and bolted after him. Small, untrained me racing after a dog half my size and twice my speed, must've been amusing to anyone watching. And little did I know, someone was watching, and that someone found it greatly amusing. The idiot. Instead of helping little, out of breath me he was standing there, attempting to hold in a giggle and failing, badly. But off I went, after shadow, how ironic I now realise, chasing a black dog named shadow in the dark, ah well, life is crazy, am I right? Of course I'm right, I'm me. I just called myself little me, you must be wondering if I was smaller then than I am now, and well, you'll have to wait and see, cuz you know, spoilers.

'Shadow I swear to god I'll skin you, you filthy untrained mongrel!', I shouted, or well, wheezed while stopping for a breather. Shadow, being a dog, didn't care what I was shouting. He was locked on whatever caught his attention. It became darker outside as I looked for some landmark. God I hated this bloody park, it was too big and too dark. Stupid trees. The full moon, I realised as I looked up, shaded everything in a light blue glow, and that once again cemented my love for that colour. Well crap, I was daydreaming, and my dog was gone. God I should really stop daydreaming. And I should stop saying 'god', what's he got to do with it? I don't know, I just like saying it. I walked in circles for about an hour, trying to find any prints or signs as to where shadow ran but had to conclude, to my disappointment, that it was too dry for him leave any prints in the sand. Well Crap. Another thing I lost. Defeated and upset, nearly crying even, I made my way home. Shadow was the last thing I had close to me, you see? He was the world to me, and now he was gone, because of a stupid rat or squirrel (aka fluffy tail rat) or some other crap that had legs and a scent, or even just a scent. Why? Why did I have to lose everything I cared about? I was just unlucky I guess, or something, I don't know.

The familiar click of my apartment door almost made me feel warm. Just almost. I was alone. Again. I clutched the lead, expecting shadow to pull in as he usually did, only to remember he was gone. I bit my lip, trying to hold my tears back, but one little wet drop managed to squeeze out. I had so many emotions in me at that moment, anger, sadness, frustration, but most of all I was defeated. But I didn't show them, no, I couldn't, I wouldn't ever let anyone see me cry. I was strong. I had to be, right?

Water, it always calmed me down, and it was no surprise that once I jumped in the shower I was relaxing, warm water drizzling gently on my skin, and yet warming me from the inside out. My love of water was an interesting one, I loved water, but water, it had a mind on its own. Once I almost drowned, another time it saved me from well, ending it all. Yeah, I was that kind of person. I was fighting depression then, bipolar depression to be exact, never really beat it to be honest. I had to get to bed, I knew that, and so I did. I changed into my jimjams and curled up in my bed, missing the familiar weight of Shadow on my legs. Poor shadow, he was barely 2 years old, the mongrel. He wasn't really a mongrel, I made sure he was a pure bred German Shepherd, just for the sake of being able to say he has a pedigree. I barely slept that night, I hate to admit it but I cried almost all night. I missed Shadow. Why didn't I chase him longer? Why did I have to be so unfit? All of those questions whizzing in my head, like a storm, making me question my own existence. I lost my parents, my lover, and now my dog. Pathetic. Worthless. _Halfblood_. Wait, what? I must've misheard. Or I had my head in too deep in some Harry Potter fanfiction, believing I was the Halfblood _Princess_ , I laughed. My brain was weird. I guess. I've no idea. The next morning my alarm woke me up, 7:30 a.m. as always. I stretched as I climbed out of my nice warm bed, why did I have to work, I'd moan every morning, to feed yourself I'd reply to myself. I had just finished putting on my clothes when someone knocked on my apartment door.

'Who the hell?' I murmured under my breath. I had no one to visit me anymore, not since I lost my last friend. I couldn't check the corridor as my looking glass was shattered, I made a mental note to get the landlord to replace it. I should write that down, I thought, I'm gonna forget it. Making sure that the chain was on the door, I tilted it open peeking through the crack, only to be met with brilliantly blue eyes. Ah, blue eyes, I loved blue.

'Uh, hello?', the man seemed to say, as if he was repeating himself several times.

'Hello? Yes, hello, what do you want?', I shook my head, damn daydreams, I really have to stop.

'Who're you? What're you doing here?', he said almost accusingly, his eyes narrowing

'Oh that's nice, knock on my door and then accuse me! What do you want?', I repeated, getting irritated. Who the hell did this dude think he was? God?

'Uh right yeah, sorry, I'm looking for someone, names Rose?' That name rang a bell alright, she used to be my friend, before she… ah whatever.

'Wrong address.' I said pointedly, slamming the door. What did that whore think she as doing, giving my address to her damn boy-toys? And wasn't he a bit old for her? Then again, old men like em some tight blondy, stupid men. At that point in my life I was seriously considering going lesbian, though I knew girls weren't much better companions. The man knocked again, and I really lost it. I don't want to be her secretary, or post office, or temporary waiting room for her entertainers. I flung the door open, ignoring the fact that the chain was off. Why'd I take it off? I can't remember .

'Listen here mister whatever the hell, I don't care what your name is, Rose isn't here, and will never be here again. I'm sorry to- actually, no, I'm not at all sorry to tell you that she flung you in a corner mate, but you can't expect much more from someone like her. Go and be a good boy-toy or sugar daddy or whatever other fetish you have to someone else, k?', uh, I might've gone a bit too ham. But whatever, I just lost my only companion, and had this old geezer stand at my door wide eyed, staring at me with anger and hurt. Oh no, not another one of those emotional idiots. Didn't they see her for who she was? Oh yea, she was a good liar, for a short time.

'What?', he looked genuinely surprised.

'What?', I answered just as confused. Why didn't he get the bloody message? Did I have to spell it out? Was he slow or something?

'What'd you just say?', he grabbed my hand and shoved me inside my own apartment. 'Well?', he was shaking now, I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset, his eyes just seemed so… so deep, as if he'd seen more life and death and anyone could comprehend.

'You heard me', I tried to sound strong, _I am strong_ I kept telling myself, like a chant, but my voice cracked. Hearing that, he stepped back, afraid?

'I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you', he shrank away, looking at the ground. 'I'm just looking for someone important. How do you know Rose? What's your connection to her?'

Ugh, why the hell did he care? It was none of his bloody business!

'What do you care huh? Trying to stalk her now? Go bloody well ahead, she deserves a right kick up her arse, and a lot more', I replied bitterly. His eyes averted mine as I attempted to get some eye contact going on, you know, dominance and all that, but he was so submissive. How was he her type? She liked guys that'd force themselves on her if she refused, that's about the only thing I shared with her.

'No, she told me she knew someone who could help me, I guess she was wrong.' Oh hell nah, I am not cleaning up her mess. Nope, naha, nada, no way.

'Well if its her soup she better bloody eat it, she probably poisoned it herself.' Oh yeah, she did that once too, tried to poison me for finding out her little secret, the sly little… No, I was better that that, and I made a new years resolution to stop swearing. I should really do a punishment system, 1 pound for each time I swear, save up for something nice maybe. Oh how I craved some fast food right now.

'hello?' the man snapped me out of my thoughts, damn, I gotta really stop that. 'Are you ok?' his eyes seemed to brighten up at the idea of someone needing his help. God help me, not one of them guys, constantly needing reassurance that he was the best, the greatest and smartest and godsent, I was sick of them.

'I'm just fine, what's the trouble you've been talking about?', I couldn't stop my curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, right? How fitting.

'I need help with something, uh, it's hard to explain I guess, I'm not sure, I can try I suppose' he stuttered. Well, I had time, though I just realised it was a week day and I better get to work. Oh… Oh wait… What time is it? My eyes widen as I check my watch, only to see I was 30 minutes late. Not good, I'll get my head chewed off for that.

'Explain while walking, I'm late' I commanded the strange man. Somehow I got a sense he wasn't right, but not quite wrong either. He felt strange, but not strange enough to be feared. No, I realised, it was an almost nice strange, and thus my curiosity grew, I wanted to know him better, just a little better, enough to find out why he felt that way.


	2. Why him?

**AN ok so I couldn't stop writing and did a second chapter while I was at it, totally worth ;) might even pop a third in there, since I am on fire~~ haha, remember to review and if you like it press dat follow button :D enjoy chapter 2, Why Him?**

As he walked me to my work, the stupid little store down the road, he explained how he met Rose. He had saved her from an explosion at her workplace, at which I frowned. I wish she had been in there, why save someone like her? Ah well, not everyone shared my hatred towards rose, and I must say I didn't hate her for no reason, that's for sure.

'Why do you hate her so much?' the man asked me, looking at me sideways as if afraid of another lash out.

'Do you really want to know?' I replied, interested to see if he asked out of curiosity or because he cared, but I somehow knew it was the first reason.

'Mhm!' he quickly replied, nodding his head with a grin on his face. I'd never seen eyes light up as much as his did.

'It's not a nice story, especially I you think of her as an innocent little blonde girl. Shes far from innocent, which I learnt the hard way.' I replied sadly. The man looked at me, as if reaching out to me through his eyes, mentally hugging me. Well that's an image to remember. 'She stole the one thing I cared about at the time. You would understand, wouldn't you? Losing everything because of one choice, one idea that backfired. Well that happened to me. I had parents, and a boyfriend, fiancée then even. Hah. So long ago, that was. Not really, but it feels like ages. Time flies doesn't it?' I rambled. His eyes never left me, although I never looked at him I knew they didn't, I could feel his stare. 'She took that away, she was better. My parents loved her more than me, my boyfriend, well, uh…' I choked my tears back remembering that scene, it was that one moment that truly broke me. But it built me up too, it made me stronger than I ever was, or so I wish. 'He uhm… He chose her' he took my hand, as if he understood my pain. He couldn't understand it, he didn't know how important a moment in my life that was. But when he took my hand, I felt calmer. It was the first time I'd held anyones hand in a long time. A year maybe? Something like that. How pathetic, I wasn't even ugly! I hope…

'I'm sorry' he broke the silence, looking at the ground. What was he sorry for?

'It's not your fault, no need to be sorry for human stupidity' He looked at me strangely. Did I say something wrong? I don't know. I slowed down a little to have a better look at him. He had a leather jacket on, and big ears. Well I had a nickname for him now. Speaking of, I never got his name, did I? or did I forget again?

'Uhm, what's your name, actually?' I asked, tilting my head to the side, noticing his face change and his entire posture becoming big and puffed up. The giggle I was trying to hold in escaped me, men, they never change.

'Im the doctor, and you?' he almost lost his balance seeing the disbelieving look on my face. The doctor? That can't be. How was he here? He wasn't meant to be here. And why did he look like that? He looked so young and energetic, well, not young, but energetic alright. 'Do I know you? No no, do you know me?' I had to come up with something, and fast. He can't know. Not yet.

'I've read about you' I lied smoothly. Hopefully smoothly enough.

'Ah' he simply replied, nodding in understanding. But he knew she lied, oh he knew. Information about him was scarce at that time, and you'd only find something if you dug real deep. But he decided not to press the girl, she seemed shaken up as it as, though she was good at putting on a brave face. He could only wonder why she was so good at it, she could've fooled him, almost.

'I'm kate, by the way' I replied to his earlier question, looking around, seeing if I could maybe see a glimpse of Shadow as we were passing through the god forsaken park. I hate that park. Why did I take shadow in here, maybe if I didn't he'd still be here with me. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't leave me too. I bought him hoping a dog would be more loyal than a human, I guess I was wrong. Again. I bit my lip trying to stay strong, it was a loss I couldn't bear to think about for long, in fear I'd lose my façade. The doctor looked at me, concern clouding his eyes, but I looked away quickly. I couldn't let him see me like this. It wasn't fair on him.

'What happened?' he asked, looking straight ahead. He knew Kate didn't want eye contact, she was proud of herself and him seeing her upset would only anger her, or worse yet, make her hate him.

'My dog ran away' I replied simply. The doctor nodded once more, and before I knew it we were in front of my work place. We bid our goodbyes and he shook my hand before turning around and walking off, his leather jacket floating in the wind. I let a small smile creep on my face. If only he knew.

The day at work was uneventful, though Mr. Doherty made a bit of a scene about out of date figs being sold. The old gramps, his heart was in the right place but his mouth was fouler than a fisherman. As a matter of fact, he'd be able to embarrass a fisherman. And of course I had to deal with him, I was he only one he'd even partially listen to. Never understood why that was, to be honest. The entire day I was thinking about the doctor, and what I knew about him. Most of it I did read, so I didn't fully lie. If you dig deep enough, you find anything, including the doctor. Oh the internet was wondrous, even in 2007. But one thing I could never not find was the long list of devastation that followed the doctor. He had seen so much trouble, so much death, and I thought I had it rough. Just goes to show, doesn't it? But one thing I never understood is how can he be so happy, even with all that happening around him? I guess he was never truly happy, just alone and torn by regret and guilt, living every day as if it were a battle, because it was.

In the meantime the doctor was roaming London, looking for something exciting to do. He had to talk to Kate again, he knew that. Why did Rose send him to her, and what did Kate mean by her initial outburst? Ah well, too much to think about while there are so many fantastic things to discover. But one thing never really left his mind. How did she know who he was? Sure, he thought, he'd left traces on earth with all his visits, but was it enough to make such a massive impression on people? Did they not like him anymore? If they didn't he'd just leave, let these stupid apes do whatever they wanted, they'd kill themselves before they'd even leave their own atmosphere. Stupid apes, he shook his head and continued his fruitless exploration, but nothing is truly fruitless to the doctor.

As soon as I finished my shift I nearly ran out of the store, a glimmer of hope in me that the doctor was there, waiting for me. Well, that glimmer died pretty quickly, as I realised I was alone, again. The walk home was slow, and sad, I had nothing to think about so I thought about everything bad that happened in my life. How pathetic, isn't it? A rustling caught my attention, and curious as I was, I had to follow it. I found a small pathway, small enough to not notice when you didn't want to see it but big enough to follow. After a few meters it stopped, the end marked by a drainage pit. Strange place to put one, I thought, as I heard a faint whimper from below the metal cap, and now I really had no reason to turn back. And I wished I had worked out more as I attempted to lift the heavy metal cap, in the end I resorted to simply spinning and twisting it, but I was just as out of breath after that as I was after the chase. Mental note to work out, I better write that down when I get home. Ah whats the point, ill forget anyways, I sighed in defeat. Once I caught my breath I climbed down the sticky steps, only to land butt first in sewer water, and promptly vomited. The stink was overwhelming, so bad that all the years I worked at a veterinary hospital I never smelt anything so vile in my life, and I just got to soak my butt in that. 'Great fun washing that out' I mumbled sarcastically. The whimper echoed through the tunnel, and I ran after it, ignoring the stench and splashes that occurred as best I could. Each whimper was louder, until I crashed into a reservoir and went for a swim. In a struggle to get out of the 'water' I swallowed a mouth full of it, that stuffs gotta be radioactive with how toxic it tasted. Well that's one of my troubles out of the way anyways, I thought grimly. Somehow I managed to climb out of the liquid, they added steps to it as if it was a swimming pool, interesting to think of but none the less sort of disturbing. As soon as I was out and stripped from my most useless layers of clothing I made my way to a shadow in the corner of the reservoir, the whimpering louder and more frequent. Oh poor Shadow I thought as I knelt beside the dieing dog. His leg was gashed open, blood flowing easily. 'Oh Shadow, shhh, its gonna be ok' I chanted, reassuring the dog, I'd like to think, but I knew it was to keep me from crying. I jumped as a hand landed gently on my shoulder, though I didn't turn to see, I was too afraid if I'm fully honest. Whoever did this to my dog could do it to me too.

'stand back' a male voice commanded me, and I obeyed, afraid of any harm coming my way if I didn't, but my eyes never left Shadow. No, I couldn't lose him again, not like this. I promised I'd keep him safe, and I failed. Again. A firm hand held me back as I tried to launch myself at my dog, protect him, save him. Only then I realised the man holding me wasn't bad. He wasn't there to harm me, he was there to help. 'I need you to stand back' he told me again, soothingly. Leather clad arms wrapped underneath Shadow, squeezing out a weak little whimper and heavy breathing from the black pup. My own shaking hand went to Shadows head out of reflex, and he responded to my touch, moving his head into my hand, craving for more. The doctor walked slowly, but with purpose, into one of the underground tunnels.

'Where are we going?' I asked for the third time now, fading out of my shocked state, but he wouldn't answer, he just kept on walking, petting Shadow as best he could considering. 'Is shadow going to be ok?' I finally asked, and then he turned around, tears welling up in his eyes. Oh. Oh please no.


	3. Christmas special

**This is not important to the story line, I just thought it might be fun to have the doctor spend some interesting time with Kate's family over christmas (inspired by my own christmas this year) The traditions mentioned are Polish, as I myself am from poland. If you dont want to read something non-canon then just skip it if you want :) I'll update chapter 3 soon enough, anyhow, dig in & enjoy, and remember to fav, follow& most of all review! Sorry you have to wait a bit 'Guest' haha :P**

I woke up in my bed, well, my TARDIS bed, grumbling. I had barely slept, my insomnia not letting me get more than maybe 3-4 hours of proper sleep. Ah well. Once my senses decided to wake up too, helped by a quick stretch and some yawning, a familiar wheezing hit my ears, the one that the TARDIS makes when she materializes. Where were we? And more importantly, when? Not wasting time I jumped in the shower and got dressed, the usual jeans with a tank top and a jumper, and stumbled into the control room, only to see the Doctor, leather clad as always, standing by the door grinning at me.

'I have a surprise for you!' he almost hopped from excitement. What could that be? He'd already surprised me so many times, I doubt he'd be able to beat himself. But then again, that's what I thought each time we landed somewhere, soooo… 'C'mon! Lets' go!' gosh he sounded so ecstatic, I could only wonder what he brewed up in his head this time.

'all right all right' I replied grinning 'must be something good since you're so excited' I went on giggling.

'It's fantastic!' we both laughed as he lead me out of the TARDIS and into an all too familiar street. We were back where I used to live. Well, my parents still live here, but I moved out a while ago, for obvious reasons. A frown played on my face.

'So, what date is it?' I asked carefully. I knew I shouldn't cross my own timeline, that could only mean something very bad.

'24Th December 2015' the doctor replied with a grin. Oh, Christmas. He lead me up the steps to my house, a big yellow building with many, many rooms that my granny rented out for income. I tried stopping him, slowing him down or something, I really didn't want to deal with my family right now. Not after what they did to me. Though, maybe my granny wasn't as corrupted yet, she used to love me and she was the only one that understood me. But the doctor pressed on relentlessly, no matter how much I tried to pull and push and stop and dig my heels into the brick pathway. I heard a dog bark from around the corner, in the garden. Was the fence back up, or was she too fat to walk over? I wondered. He rang the doorbell, the shrill ringing resonating in the house, only for quick footsteps to walk up the stairs and open the door. My granny stood in the doorway, her eyes bright and happy. I couldn't not hug her, so I almost threw myself in her arms, and she returned the hug. It was the nicest feeling, hugging the person you thought you had lost. Maybe I hadn't lost everything I thought I did?

'Come in!', she smiled, stepping to the side after I was done crushing her, and gesturing inside. Without a second thought I grabbed the doctors hand and lead him down the stairs to the living area, noticing my granny had repainted the corridors. I hadn't noticed the doctors grinning exchange in nods with my granny, who simply followed behind and closed the doors after us. We burst into an entire committee of my family and friends, who hugged and kissed my cheek as if nothing in the past ever happened. Giving a confused look at the doctor I went to pet the fat dog that my granny had, a mixed breed that I named Lili, in order to match a different small mixed breed I used to own that I named Sissi (after the Austrian princess, not the other meaning of course), who simply put her head up when I started scratching her neck, signalling me to continue. Even the cats gathered, which was unusual as they hated crowds. My mother had tears in her eyes, and slowly came forward to hug me, which I reluctantly returned. My father simply nodded in acknowledgement, showing me he wasn't fully over the past. But why did the doctor bring me here? And why did no one ask who he was? Instead they acted as if they knew him very well, to even entertain having him over at Christmas! What was happening?

'Kate, come help me with dinner' my granny told me, and my aunt and mom sprang into action bringing all the dishes to the table. Dumplings, fish, duck, salads, 13 dishes, and you have to try a bit of each, that's our tradition. And one set of dishes in case anyone knocks on the door looking for some food or a bed for the night. But wait, I could hardly sit down to eat Christmas dinner in a pair of jeans! I somehow found the doctor who was having a very lively conversation with my uncle, and pulled him to the side.

'Doctor, I need to change! Like, now! And so do you, as a matter of fact', he looked down with a fake frown.

'What's wrong with some leather?' he pouted. Oh, doctor. How he reminded me of a child.

'Follow me' My aunt commanded us, leading us up the stairs into the apartment, where both the doctor and I had clothes laid out in separate rooms. Without another word I went into my room and closed the door firmly, no peaking. The clothes that were laid out on the bed were very pretty, a tight black dress and a crystal hairpiece, though that was far from my style. Respecting my families choice I squeezed into the dress and pinned my hair up, the hairpiece looking magnificent in my dark brown hair. After I slipped into my heels I stepped out, only to see the doctor in a light blue shirt, suit trousers and a light up Christmas tie. Damn he looked good in a shirt. Then again, I love guys in shirts. But still, he looked yum. I saw him eyeing me too, a light blush decorating my cheeks as I hooked arms with him and we walked down.

Downstairs everyone was ready to eat, so we took our seats at the table. I was seated to my mothers' right, at the end of the table, and the doctor to my fathers' left, to the right of my granny who was at the head of the table. My little cousin was to my right, sharing the couch with my aunt and uncle. And here I was thinking the doctor didn't do 'domestics'.

Food was dished out and wine was flowing, conversation spanning anywhere from IT to travel to even the question if it was energy efficient to travel into space, at which the doctor simply smiled and nodded towards my uncle who was explaining a very vivid theory that it was, in fact, impossible to travel through space for longer periods of time, and even more impossible to travel in time. I had to smile, oh how wrong he was, and he didn't even know.

After dinner was finished everyone helped clear up, even little Jasmine, who was only 5 then. I had missed her birth, and all her life so far. That stung like a bee. Was that the cost I had to pay traveling with the doctor? I guess it was. Jasmine seemed to love me, sitting on my lap and teasing me constantly, she even tickled me which I promptly returned, earning a whole hearted laugh from the little blond princess.

Then it was time to smuggle the presents in, and to my surprise the doctor actively took part in the act, carrying large packets with 'Jasmine' written on them in black marker, while my mother was keeping her occupied with cutting the cakes. God I missed my grannies cakes, they were the best I've ever had. My mouth watered just thinking about the cheese cakes and chestnut cake and honey cake and my favourite, chocolate meringue cake, mmmmm. More alcohol was poured, and we moved from wine to vodka and rum and gin and whiskey. My dad loved his whiskey, while I am more of a sweet rum person. I love my sweet stuffs. To my astonishment the doctor agreed to do shots with my uncle, who seemed to have made it his mission to get the doctor, and himself, completely drunk. Why did he do an initiation with the doctor? We weren't even romantically engaged! I shrugged it off, letting the lads do what they wanted, while my granny whipped out some cards with a smug smile on her face.

'poker?' she asked, eyeing me, challenging me, knowing she'd win. I suck at poker, I must say, I can never keep a straight face. My uncle and the doctor quickly accepted the old woman's challenge, and my mother and aunt quickly chimed a 'Yes!' Poker was our families game. We played on shots, whoever lost had to take a shot of vodka, no follow up drink, just a straight shot, and our shots aren't the usual 50ml that you get in a pub, nah, that was weak. We got 100ml glasses, try getting that down your throat in one gulp. It burned like fire, but it was the best. I only noticed after the 3rd round, and my 3rd shot, that my father had gone and hadn't returned, but my mind was too clouded to think about it. Thankfully in this round luck was on my side, as I got a royal flush and won, only for the doctor to end up taking a shot. He shook his head, making a face as he liquid coated his throat, burning a wildfire into his vocal cords. 'That's some strong stuff' he croaked, only to be told that it was my grannies home-made vodka. Oh, well that explained why I was cloudy after only 3. But to my surprise I got luckier and luckier the cloudier I got, while the doctor seemed to get the opposite. He was already 5 rounds down but he didn't seem to be too affected by the 'water of life' as we called it.

Sadly my luck ran out after that, and I had two losses in quick succession, K. me completely. As my head started spinning and I felt like having the biggest hangover in my life I bid my goodnights, checking the clock in the living room to see it was 3 a.m., but the doctor was still at his game, simply eyeing me suspiciously as I left the room to head upstairs. The stairs were a whole other challenge, with me seeing double and sometimes even triple, I managed to trip only 5 times. When I managed to drag myself into bed, I didn't even attempt to get undressed or much less change, I simply threw the cover on myself and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Still downstairs the doctor was continuing to play the poker game, he alcohol slowly hitting his head. Even a Time Lord was affected by alcohol, though much slower and he needed a lot more of it. He lost round after round, and although he was suspecting it wasn't exactly chance, he decided to leave it. They were trying to get him drunk and he knew it. But he must admit, he enjoyed the evening so far. It was nice being with people, even if they weren't his people. There was a soft warmth coating his heart, he'd missed having a family, no matter how much he hated domestics, it was nice.

'So, what are your plans with Kate?' her absent father suddenly asked him from the kitchen.

'What?' he doctor replied, confused. What were his plans? Travel, of course, explore time and space! But he could hardly say all that.

'Your plans, what do want from her?' wow, her father wasn't one to beat around the brush. The doctor thought about an answer, but everything he could think of was either insulting or sounded wrong.

'Travel', he then replied simply, yeah, that's what he wanted to do, just travel.

'Just travel?' her mother chimed in from beside the doctor. Hang on, why was her hand on his thigh? He quickly removed her hand, this was getting uncomfortable.

'Yeah, just travel' he grinned his trademark toothy grin. Was it getting warm, or was it just him? He loosened his tie either way, and it quickly turned on and started playing 'we wish you a merry Christmas'. Ah crap, he must've pressed the button.

'Ah' her mother sighed in disappointment. What more did she want? The doctor wondered. What was she hoping the answer would've been? Kate's father and uncle were still looking at him with an almost knowing look on their faces, as her granny just took the doctors arm and exclaimed 'Don't lie, Doctor'

'I'm not lieing', the reply was fast, and the doctors face faltered just a little. What were they insinuating?

'I saw how you look at her, we all did, don't think we are stupid', Kate's uncle stated, receiving an approving nod from his wife who had just returned from putting little JJ to sleep, as the Doctor started calling her.

'Oh' it finally clicked. They thought he liked her! 'Oh, oh no! no, not that!' he quickly replied, his cheeks flushing somewhat. That's the alcohol , he told himself, though he knew better. 'I don't like her' he added, the family looked at each other, one brow cocked on each face, disbelieving. 'Well, I do like her, but not like that!' the doctor rambled ' As a friend, as someone to accompany me on my travels, but not like, you know, that way! No!' he stuttered. Damn alcohol.

'Right', the father replied, though there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. They wouldn't believe him, not matter what he said, so he changed the topic before he'd make any more stumbles. This family was damn dangerous, he thought to himself, real dangerous, gotta be careful of what you say.

'Uh, say, how'd you and your husband meet?' he asked, looking at Kate's aunt. She smiled warmly, knowing why he changed the topic, but went on a long ramble anyways. He stopped listening somewhere between restaurant and diving, leaning back in his chair and sipping on the Whiskey with coke that the uncle had prepared him. The glass was finished before he even noticed he'd started it, lost in thought and hypnotised by the fire as he was. But it was so beautiful, the fire dancing in the fireplace, making round figures sometimes becoming angry and sharp only to calm down again. It reminded him of something, or someone, he wasn't quite sure. Why wasn't he sure? He knew everything, but he couldn't remember? No, he could, but he couldn't think. Crap. Did the alcohol kick in? No, it couldn't have, he was way below his usual threshold. He couldn't take his eyes off the fire, no matter how hard he tried, why? It felt as if he couldn't access his thoughts, as if part of it was locked away. This wasn't the alcohol. It definitely wasn't. He could hear the distant murmur of voices, but his eyes started drooping, it was becoming harder and harder to open them after he blinked. He fought it, but he couldn't win. He finally couldn't open his eyes, falling into a comatose state, feeling as he was handled and carried, but hearing things as if through a brick wall. The only thought in his head, 'why?'

I woke up to someone knocking on my door the next morning, my aunt telling me it was time to get up for breakfast. I stretched a felt a strange weight on my waist, and it dawned on me rather slowly, through my pounding hangover headache, that it was someone's arm that was wrapped around me.

'red grass…' a male voice mumbled, 'silver leaves…', he must have been fast asleep to not wake up from the heavy knocking. Slowly turning around, trying not to rouse the man, I came to see a light blue collar of a shirt and short, brown hair that I just wanted to mess up with my hand. Hang on, I knew that man, I mentally slapped myself. Wait, why was I sharing a bed with the doctor? What happened last night? I can't remember anything past me loosing several rounds in poker, no matter how hard I strained to jog my memory, it was just locked away by the alcohol. Crap. What did we do? My hand snapped to his knee, which was pushed steady against my own knee, only to let out a sigh of relief, ok, so they didn't do THAT, thank god. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his face no longer troubled by the past, just relaxed and calm. As my hand returned from his knee, it automatically travelled to his cheek. Why couldn't he always look like that? It suited him better. As soon as my fingers touched his cheek a gentle smile appeared on his lips, and I froze. Had he woken up? Gosh I hope not, how embarrassing would that be? But he didn't move, so I let my fingers run circles on his cheek, noticing he had a slight stubble forming. So time lords have to shave too, interesting. But I wasn't complaining, I prefer guys with a bit of stubble going on.

Another loud knock on the door caused him to stir, turning his back on me mumbling something that sounded like '5 more minutes' under his breath. I took it was my que to get up, and did so as quietly as I could. Tip toeing into the bathroom I heard him stir again, and then the covers being flung back and a frantic mumbling escaping his mouth, leaving me no choice but to giggle. Having washed my face and teeth I decided that changing was useless, so I walked out of the bathroom, and into something warm and slightly squishy.

'mornin' he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. This was the first time I'd ever seen the doctor just up, and so tired, sleepy still.

'morning' I replied with a smile on my face, and I thought to myself, yeah, I could get used to this. Having passed by him I made my way downstairs to find that breakfast was about to be served, so I bid good morning to everyone and picked little Jasmine up spinning her around a bit to get a giggle from her, and went to help get everything to the dining room. All the time everyone adult was giving me knowing looks, as if they knew something I didn't, whispering behind my back about 'those two', did they mean the doctor and I? That couldn't be, could it? What did they know that I didn't? Argh, I hate being so curious, but I had to find out somehow!

Breakfast was served, and we sat in the same places as last night. Food was passed around, and conversation quickly erupted. I noticed the doctor looking at my uncle suspiciously, and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened after my memory escapes me. Must have been serious though, judging by the doctors demeanour.

'Could you pass me the butter, Kate?' the doctor asked, and I complied with a smile, noticing how my entire family looked at us, eyebrows raised as if waiting for the doctor to say something more than just 'thank you', but they were to be disappointed as the doctor simply mouthed a 'thanks' at me.

Beyond that breakfast was uneventful, and after we cleared the table the doctor took my hand whispering to me that we are going to leave soon, and to get ready. I simply nodded and went off. Wanting to figure out just what was happening, I decided to stop in the kitchen where my granny, aunt and mom were washing up, while I saw the doctor approach and talk to my uncle, what were they talking about, I thought, maybe something important, as my uncle looked down, almost embarrassed.

'Will you tell me what is happening? What happened after poker last night? I'm having a blackout' I stated, leaning on the fridge. All of them looked at me smiling, my granny didn't even stop washing up.

My mother was the first to reply, simply stating 'spoilers' and returned to her work. I was completely exasperated, but as I attempted to get any more information the doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me out, saying something about having to go and the TARDIS having to charge up. I didn't even have time to protest as I was dragged out of the house and into the blue police box, barely having time to shout a 'goodbye!' and waving with the hand that wasn't currently ripped out of my body. Then the blue door closed shut and I was left, heavy breathing and bending over, to hear the familiar wheezing and the doctor dancing around the controls. Well, that was an interesting Christmas, leaving me with more questions than answers. But wasn't every journey like that?


	4. Blue ghosts and a famous writer

**Hey guys! heres chapter 3! i wont be following the Doctor Who story line 100% as some episodes are simply hard to write. Longest chapter so far so enjoy it :) remember to fav, follow & review if you like the story. See you next time!**

 **Reviews:**

 _The Girl With Gray Eyes: the christmas chapter didn't have anything to do with the story line of this fanfic, I just thought it'd be cute :) this chapter however is part of the story. If a chapter isn't part of the story I'll make it clear in the AN :) Thanks for the question and enjoy the following chapter! :D_

 **Enjoy!**

'Oh no, please, please no' I gasped as I saw the doctors face, sadness written all over it. Oh please no. Not Shadow, I beg of you. The doctor turned around and looked ahead of himself, walking purposefully and fast now, he sped up? He must have, or I was getting tired. I think it was a bit of both. 'Please not Shadow' I kept begging behind him, his shoulders sagging more and more with each word I spoke. We turned a corner, and he suddenly straightened up, blocking my view but I saw blue. There was blue, and I was content. That must be good, right? I can only hope. I gasped as it finally clicked. Of course blue was good, that was his police box! How can I be so slow? He looked at me puzzled, but told me to grab the dog, which I did carefully, I didn't want to hurt Shadow any more than we already was. The doctor grabbed something from his pocket and unlocked the police box, motioning me inside. 'Wow' I heard myself gasp, 'its smaller on the outside' the doctor gave me a sideways glance, but shrugged it off and took Shadow from me again.

'Here', he said, more like commanded me, and I followed him through the police box, looking around in disbelief. How did this exist? What was this? All the reading I did of him there was never mention of this. Well there was mention of the police box but not of you know, the size difference inside to outside. I couldn't help but wonder how that was possible, it must be some kind of space mani- 'ow!' I exclaimed, backing away from the doctors back 'sorry'

'You might not want to see this' he suggested, but I shook my head

'No, this is my dog, I've worked at a vets before, I know what surgery looks like' he just nodded and walked into the room, and I was hot on his heels, literally. Once Shadow was on the stretcher, little gold specks appeared. They were beautiful. So beautiful. I just wanted to touch it, feel what it felt like, it seemed so warm and inviting, but when I stretched my hand out towards the cloud the doctor gripped my arm tightly. 'Don't' he warned threateningly, and I quickly retracted my arm, hugging myself as the particles started floating around my dogs leg.

'it looks so inviting' I whispered, loud enough for the doctor to hear, I was afraid any loud noise could scare the little cloud away.

'but its deadly' he replied, also whispering.

'What is this place anyways? How is it bigger on the inside?' I asked, still whispering.

'It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space' Ah, that just cleared up _so_ much I thought sarcastically, and the doctor must've seen me roll my eyes at him as he added 'It travels through time and space, its alien' Oh, ok now that really did make more sense, though I'm not sure why he added it was alien, it wasn't hard to guess with the random gold dust repairing my dogs leg that's also deadly, I mean, that's so human technology, am I right?

Not wanting to sound like some complete idiot I decided not to ask the typical 'you're alien?!' question and just accepted that he was. He looked at me, curiously eyeing me. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' he just shrugged in response, looking back at Shadow.

I started panicking when the particles disappeared, Shadows leg was whole but he wasn't waking up, and with his fur it was hard to see if he was breathing or not. I quickly made my way to Shadows side, glancing at the doctor for a sign of disapproval, but it never appeared so I took it as a green light and touched Shadow gently, stroking his fur, trying to make him react. 'It's ok baby', I whispered for hours until he woke up. The doctor had long left, probably gone to sleep or something, I've no idea, and frankly I didn't care. He stood in the door for a bit, watching Shadow and I, but then he just left. When Shadow woke up, he was groggy and drunk looking, I held him down while he got to himself, and a familiar warmth filled my heart. I missed that. I missed it so much. 'oh shadow' I sobbed into his fur, he just sniffed my hair and licked my cheek in response, and that's all I needed to just open up.

'Oh shadow… don't ever do that again ok?' I continued crying, wetting his fur right through. 'you're all I have you mongrel, don't ever leave me, and don't ever run off again, you're all I have left… without you there's no me' I remembered the quote my then fiancée had told me. He was… he was gone too. But I didn't want him back.

I'm not sure when I drifted off to sleep, but I must have, as I woke in a bed on what I presumed to be the next morning. I slowly pried my eyes open, only to be surrounded by an unfamiliar sight. Where was I? It took me a few minutes to remember the last events, Shadow almost dyeing and me falling asleep in the surgery. How did I get in here though? Was it the doctor? Must have been. The layout wasn't too different from my own room, a little bigger and more blue, but otherwise the same. I should probably go find the doctor, I thought as I scrambled to my feet. Oh lord, they felt so weak, how much running did I do in the past few days? Clearly a lot. Now, the question is, where are the showers? Best way to check, open all the doors, I giggled, and proceeded to fulfil my words. The first doors opened up to a very, very big closet. Whoever designed this room had to have access to my mind, or… hmm… it had to be my mind. The next was full of shoes, and oh I was in heaven. Clothes change, bags change, men change, but shoes? They stay. For ever. A scratching on one of the doors made me turn, I knew it was Shadow, he always ruined the doors when he got separation anxiety, and that was, well, almost daily. When I opened the door I almost got trampled over by the cow-dog that he was, much to the doctors amusement, since he stood behind Shadow with a wide grin plastered on his face, his ears running red.

'well c'mon then! Let's go on an adventure!' he exclaimed and left the doorway. What a strange man he was.

'What about Shadow?' I asked uneasy, he was still in the TARDIS and he hated to be locked in, I was worried he'd rip the poor spaceship apart.

'Ah, uh, just leave him, the TARDIS will take care of him' the doctor beamed at me. Riiiight, how will a space ship take care of a dog? That makes no sense at all.

'Whatever you say, doctor, but I hold no responsibility for any damage', I eyed him, seeing for any change in demeanour, but he remained giddy. What a kid. As I made my way to the door the doctor stopped me.

'Hold on, you can't go dressed like that! Its 1860!' he exclaimed. 'Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!' he shouted.

As I turned on my heel I had already forgotten half of what he told me, first left, second right, something about stairs, bins? What bins? I guess I'll have to improvise. Just as I let out an exasperated sigh small gold particles started to gather, creating a steady stream that continued on in the corridor. What do I have to lose? I thought as I followed the stream, under a flight of stairs and past a set of bins. The particles continued on in a straight line, and I just followed them as they stopped at a door. I opened it, only to have my eyes settle on the most magnificent collection of dresses I have ever had the pleasure to see. God I loved corset dresses. Gasping in awe I started looking through the beautiful dresses, only to pull a black one out, that had a red corset decorated with a gentle black lace over the bright red material and a silk red bow in front. Oh it was the prettiest dress I ever saw. After I somehow managed to tie the back of it I dug around for a fitting hat, and found a small red one with a black veil. Having pinned my hair up and attached the little hat, I covered my face with the tiny veil and added some deep red lipstick. My mom used to tell me I looked amazing with red lipstick, time to see if the doctor agreed.

Having somehow found m way back into the control room I noticed that the doctor all but changed his jumper. Was that all he planned on changing? Leather wasn't really 'in' at that time. When I felt his eyes skid over my body, hovering on my waist a bit longer than anywhere else, I felt a little red flush my cheeks.

'You look beautiful' he stated, still looking at me, and I felt my face flush hard. I wasn't used to compliments, much less from well, him. 'considering' he added as soon as he noticed my red face under the black veil.

'Considering what?' I asked, dumbfounded, how was I pretty 'considering' something? Considering I wasn't Rose? Considering I want a blonde bimbo? Excuse my French.

'Considering you're human' he grinned. Oh. Ohhh, ok I completely retract my thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad jumping to conclusions. Oh I was bad.

'I'll take it a compliment' I stated, fake pouting, earning a toothy grin from the child like man in front of me. He showed me to the door, encouraging me to leave first. The door opened with the slightest touch from me, a cold breeze enveloping me as I stepped onto the snow covered pathway. 'Oh wow' I gasped as I felt some snow fall on my hands. Spinning around in the snow I looked up to see a mesmerising white stars falling from the darkest night sky I have ever witnessed. I saw the doctor approach a newspaper boy and buy a newspaper, only to look a little bit disappointed. 'Doctor? Whats wrong?' I asked stopping my spinning to find my head was still following the motion.

'It's no 1860, it's actually 1869' he stated sadly.

'So?' it really didn't matter what time we were in, we were in the past, he made his point, the TARDIS really did travel through time.

'This isn't Nepal' he continued, looking at the ground, 'we are in Cardiff'

'Oh… Ah well, let's see what happens, since you're always followed by well, adventure, isn't that right, doctor?' he just grinned and nodded in response, hooked my arm into his and walked down the snowy street. We were barely 5 minutes away from the TARDIS, walking in comfortable silence, as we heard a scream from the right.

'Now that's more like it!' the doctor shouted and unhooked our arms and swiftly took my hand in his, dragging me behind him as we ran towards the theatre. The crowd that was escaping from the theatre separated the doctor and I, but I doubt he noticed, as the idea of a new adventure all but swallowed him.

'Doctor!' I shouted, but the screams from the crowd must have drowned my voice from the doctors ears, and I quickly lost sight of him too. I never thought it was that hard to run against the stream. A man fell into my shoulder, almost making me lose my footing, and then he also had the guts to tell me to take care where I am walking. What a lunatic. I held my aching shoulder while trying to still chase the doctor but gave up after several futile attempts to see him. You'd think it was easy considering how tall he was, but once you get lost in a crowd like this, you're lost. After I decided it was useless, I shifted closer to the wall on my right and stood there waiting for the crowd to pass while massaging my shoulder, trying to make the pain subside, but I quickly realised it was a futile attempt.

Maybe one minute passed and the crowd thinned down considerably, I heard loud talking from inside the theatre but something else caught my attention, namely a woman being carried by an older man and what looked to be a maid, and they were carrying her into a hearse. Well, wasn't that interesting?

'What are you doing?' I asked the couple as I approached the hearse, and saw them quickly shiver and try to come up with a lie on the spot. The man disappeared behind the hearse, probably trying to run away.

'Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary' the maid girl told me. She looked no older than maybe 17, poor little soul. I touched the almost definitely dead woman's forehead, and had my suspicion confirmed, she was ice cold.

'I'm not stupid girl, she's dead. What have you done to her?' my cold eyes boring into hers as she scrambled for words to explain herself. I stood for a bit longer, noticing how she was avoiding eye contact completely, her eyes shifting from left to right only to settle on something behind me, and the instant I realised they settled I received a cloth slapped and held on my face, covering mouth and nose, both of which got assaulted by the disgusting stink of chloroform. It took just long enough to kick in for me to be able to scream at the top of my lungs, shouting his name once, and I prayed once was enough for him to hear me. As I faded I heard the girl ask the man why he did that. He simply replied that I'd seen too much. His hands had a quick wander up my dress, just up my leg, but it was enough to make me want to throw up, his touch faded slowly, and so did my senses. Then I was enveloped in black.

My black dreams were followed by my eyes being assaulted by a bright yellow light. Was it day already? It couldn't be, chloroform wouldn't last that long, would it? I opened one eye, and had to shut it as the light hurt. It burnt into my brain, I had to be out for a while. C'mon Kate, you can do it, I chanted as I opened both my eyes and forced them to stay open, no matter how much it burnt. After a couple of seconds I had gotten used enough to look around realising I was in a coffin. An open coffin, I'll give the couple that, but still a coffin. A cold shudder ran down my back as I raised myself and continued my exploration. After I deemed it safe enough I climbed out of the surprisingly comfortable coffin and tried the door. It was locked. Of course it was locked, what else? I tried the door again, hoping that maybe I just pushed too lightly, but the door wouldn't budge. Well crack a doodle do, I was locked in.

And if that wasn't enough I heard a low growl from the other coffin, and I knew my worst fears were about to come true. Ah hell. The dead are walking, and talking. Or well, grunting was more accurate. As my undead companion made his rather slow way to me I ran for the door and started knocking and shouting 'Let me out! Please, please open the door! Let me out!' on top of my lungs, trying to fight the undead off of myself, as he seemed to have the hots for me.

'That's her!' a familiar voice reached my ears 'Open the door!' he demanded, and with that the door flung open. The doctor took my arm and swung me around so I'd land in his arms, exclaiming 'I think this is my dance' before shutting the door in the undead mans' face, well, what was left of his face anyways.

'Show-off' I mumbled as I got out of his grip, but stopped when I heard another man hysterically talk about mesmeric influences or whatever. I couldn't help but ask who the doctors new friend is.

'Charles Dickens, meet Kate, Kate, meet Charles Dickens' the doctor grinned at both me and the still hysteric Dickens, but the doctor turned to the undead 'My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?'

'Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us.' The corpse spoke in many voices, gasping and screaming in pain as it released from its vessel and became a blue whisp, ultimately disappearing into the gas lamp, but leaving the corpse on top of me with a thump.

'Uhm, someone help me maybe?' the suggestion escaped my lips before anyone noticed I was on the floor. Again. Well I must be invisible, or at least close to. Charles was the first to spring into action, trying to get the corpse off me while the doctor had already rushed off behind the home owner and the maid.

'I'm awfully sorry for you' Charles said. What was he sorry for? I could only ask myself.

'No need' I smiled at him. He had finally gotten the corpse off me when he said 'No, but a woman like you doesn't deserve a fiancée like that man' What? Fiancée? We hardly even knew each other and he went around calling me his fiancée? Uh, nope. Not gonna let that happen. I will have a serious word with him later. That wasn't even funny. Trying to conceal my inner beast I smiled at Charles sweetly, thanking him for helping me and walked over to the main room, where the doctor already had a conversation with the guy that groped and drugged me. Oh I was livid by now.

'First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man. Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!' I burst into the room. The doctor took a quick step out of my way, probably knowing better than to stand in the way of a storm, while the owner just gaped at me his mouth opening like a dry fish on land. Dickens was on denying the whole thing, and you know what, good for him.

'So, Kate, I see you've met Mister Sneed then' the doctor coughed from behind me, and he was quick to be on the receiving end of a death glare too.

'Oh don't you even start doctor, first you drag me here and then you just take off without me! I was shouting for you and looking for you but you, you just ran off, as if possessed! I was drugged and handled by that disgusting old man and you didn't even hear me scream your name! You're disgraceful.' My hands were shaking as I hugged myself, only to notice my entire body was shaking, pure anger seeping out of me. He had left me, he had just left me in a time I wasn't supposed to be in and took off, losing me in a crowd. 'What if I was drugged before you heard me? Before I could even scream? You wouldn't even know where I was. You think you know it all don't you? You know nothing. That's what you know. Nothing.' He didn't react, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. Charles came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, a calming energy from the most hysteric member in this gathering. I had to get some air, and I knew it. Still shaking with the emotions that were raging within me I stalked past the dumbfounded crowd and walked out the main entrance, bliss covering me as the ice cold air hit my face.

'Relax, its ok, just take a deep breath Kate, you're just angry' I kept on telling myself. I let the snow fall on me, the small white petals siting softly on my hair and dress, so clean and pure. Sitting down on my coat I looked up into the sky, watching as the flakes dropped onto earth gently. One little snowflake unique, different, never to be reproduced. This snow only fell once in history, this specific snow made of those special shapes and sizes, and I was allowed to witness it, where I would never have been able to if it wasn't for the doctor. I should apologise to him when I go back in, but I'd rather bite my tongue than apologise to that old man. As the petals cracked my anger away chip by chip I found I was shaking for an entirely different reason. The cold was getting to me, my skin now resembling that of a featherless chicken, and I decided it was time to head back in.

As I walked in, jacket in hand, I made my way to the Living room, only to find the doctor and co. sitting around the table in the middle of talking to a large blue ghost thing. Deciding it was best to stay in the doorway I listened in.

'Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us.' The blue ghosts, or rather Gelth, sounded miserable.

'What do you want us to do?' all too eager to help, the doctor.

'The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.' Well that wasn't demanding at all.

'What for?'

'We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.' Somehow I got the feeling they are lying, but I decided not to intervene, it wasn't my place.

'Why, what happened?' thank you doctor, you asked the question I had in mind, how useful.

'Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came.'

'War? What war?' I guess Dickens finally got over his humbug stuffs and decided to believe in the other world. Or well, other universe.

'The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.' Why did the term Time War sound familiar to me? I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something about it, or at least, I knew the term.

'So that's why you need the corpses.' The doctor stated. I could see understanding in his eyes, along with a sense of guilt. How was the doctor tied into this? Of course. The doctor was a Time Lord, of course he was part of a Time War, it even starts with the same bloody word!

'We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us.' Were the Gelths last words as they disappeared into the lamps again, but the poor maid collapses on the table. Unable to stand by as the men ignore her and continue on with their conversation I rush towards the girl and try shaking her to wake her up.

'Gwyneth!' the old lad noticed as I stood by her. Ah, so that's her name then. The doctor noticed too, turning around and lifting Gwyneth off the chair, laying her on the floor, but I wouldn't leave the poor girls side. She didn't deserve any of this, it wasn't her responsibility, none of this.

'Hey, Gwyneth, can you hear me? Hey Gwyn, c'mon, wake up' I tried to coo her from her unconsciousness. I should probably have paid more attention to the conversation that was going on around me as I suddenly noticed all eyes on me. 'What?' I asked sharply. Not only did they leave Gwyneth but they also stared at me as if I had the answer to the universe.

'What do you think about all this?' the doctor asked. He asked my opinion. My humble little opinion. How friggin kind.

'It's not my decision, its Gwyneth's, she's the one that will ultimately pay the price, and she doesn't need anyone to make decisions for her.' The doctor looked at me and then at Gwyneth, reserved more than anything. He thought she was too easily swayed, I could see it in his eyes.

'Thank you miss.' I heard from below me 'You're the only one here that doesn't think I'm stupid' she smiled through half open eyes.

'That's not fair' I heard the doctor grumble. What a kid. Gwyneth asked what she had to do, but the doctor started second guessing himself and said she didn't have to do anything. Though I had a bad feeling for Gwyneth, I decided it wouldn't change the way this is going. The Gelth had attacked the doctor emotionally and achieved what they wanted, pity, who am I to question the doctors decision? I don't have a fraction of the experience and wisdom he does, I just have my gut, and its wrong more often than its right.

'We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?' the doctor inquired already pacing around the room, while I was helping Gwyneth stand and gave her my now cold cup of tea. Guilt panged at my heart as I hadn't made the effort to get her a cup of her own warm tea but had I left her the lads would've just had her lie there cold and alone. Idiots.

'That would be the morgue' Mr. Sneed answered apprehensively.

'No way you could've said Gazebo, is there?' I moaned. Great, more dead bodies. If there's one thing I hate more than moths its dead people.

Yeah, I hate moths. They're bloody scary! Don't judge.

The morgue was just as I expected, covered with tables on which dead bodies lay under white sheets, it sent a shiver down my spine. If moths appeared here too, I swear I'd freak and run, screw that. Thankfully no moths were in sight so I was left with just a cold shiver.

'Is it just me or is the room colder?' I asked as I hugged myself, shivering even harder. Ok, I hate cold too, who likes being cold? I certainly don't. What I'd do to be on the Caribbean Islands right now sipping a nice mojito and dipping my bare feet into the clear ocean in a white dress and a fashion magazine in my hand, mmmm. Just as I snapped out of my daydream I noticed there was a Gelth hovering above our heads.

'You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him.' It said in many voices. If there were so few, how did they have so many voices? I tried to figure it out, but came to no result other than, there were significantly more than they claimed.

'Gwyneth, promise me Gwyneth will be safe' I requested. Gwyneth was just about the only person here that I got along with apart from the doc, but he was sorta busy trying to save the Gelth.

'Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth.'

'Doc' I said, trying to get his attention. Gwyneth knew immediately what I wanted to say, so she took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she had her input in the conversation.

'My angels. I can help them live.'

'Doc' I said again as Gwyneth went under the arch. He looked at me, silently asking me what I wanted. 'They never promised that she'd be safe' I stated looking him in the eye, seeing if anything changed in him or if it had any effect on it what so ever. And it did, he looked sad.

'She'll be fine' he said weakly, and I knew he was telling me a lie.

'The Gelth will come through in force.' The blue, no, red gas ghost screeched.

'You said that you were few in number. ' was the frantic and hurt reply.

'A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses.'

We didn't even have time to think of something to say to that, though I was surprised that my gut was right this time and things turned real ugly real quick. The corpses started rousing and I barely managed to keep my last meal in me as they started approaching. That's exactly what I needed today, my biggest nightmare coming true. Talk about traumatized.

Mister Sneed was approaching Gwyn trying to make her break the bridge but his words were falling on deaf ears: 'Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you'

'Mister Sneed, get back!' I tried to grab his arm as an undead walked up to him and snapped his neck. That's it, that was the tipping point. The sickening crunch broke my stomach and I couldn't stop it. I heard the doctor shouting at me somewhere but I heard as if through a brick wall. A hand grabbed me and dragged me outside, after a few gasps of air I realised I had been taken by Dickens.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore' he was saying while I was still getting air back into my lungs. I forgot how exhausting it was to vomit.

'Its fine' I managed through fevered breaths.

'The creatures, they are gas, right?' Charlie boy inquired.

'Yes'

'Gas is denser than air' he stated. I had to try to concentrate really hard to remember my physics lessons, god I dropped physics for a reason.

'yeah' I replied, unsure of my own words.

'Then if we have more gas than air that means, that means that those things will be sucked out of the bodies'

'Yes!' I almost shouted, this was genius, this was, oh this was so Charlie boy. 'Come on!' I took his hand and lead him back into the morgue, where he quickly explained the theory to the Doctor, who agreed with me that it was genius. We got to work turning off the flames and the gas up when the doctor shouted from his cage Plenty more!' and ripping off an entire tubing. That man was suicidal. Smart, but suicidal. Charles looked terrified as the Gelth realised we were there and made their way towards us, and quickly backing into a wall mumbling about how he hopes his theory is validated soon. To everyone's relief the Gelth started getting ripped out of the bodies, and escaping into the gas lamps or just floating around aimlessly screaming for their life. The doctor made his way to Gwyneth, telling her that they were Liars and that she should send them back, but I wasn't around long enough to listen to the full conversation as I was once again dragged out of the house. Charles and I had been outside taking in the fresh frozen air for a couple of minutes when the doctor arrived, no Gwyneth in sight. My vision got blurry and tears threatened to gather in my eyes as I guessed what that meant, she was dead.

'She didn't make it, she closed the rift' the doctor confirmed my suspicion.

'At such cost' I choked. And no one would know her name or her heroic act, how was that fair? I know that nothing in life is fair, but that was like taking a wooden stake and pushing it into the heart of a puppy and saying this is fair, it was wrong on so many levels. The tears now free falling I looked into the doctors brilliantly blue eyes and saw a pure sadness. He saw this every day, people dying for many different causes, usually never to be remembered. The doctor took my hand and hugged me briefly, both of us wanting to just let our emotions go, but knowing better than to do so. When the hug broke off we simply made our way to the TARDIS, and the doctor started a lively conversation with Charles.

'Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long.', the doctor grinned his toothy smile, and it made me smile too, though it must have looked interesting with my make-up probably halfway down my cheek.

'I think I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital.' Charlie let us know his plans for the evening after I inquired. He was so nice, I couldn't just not show I cared.

'This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them. I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth.' Charles sounded so excited and happy, my smile becoming even wider. The man knew how make me smile, he was kinda cute in his behaviour, but by no means in looks.

'Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic. ' the doctor smiled at Charles.

'Bye Charlie' I say going to kiss his cheek, he just stood stock still with a rose colour appearing around his nose.

'Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand.' He stuttered turning red.'In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?'

'You'll see. In the shed.'

'Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?' ah Charlie was indeed a smart cookie.

'Just some friends passing through.' I chimed in, smiling at Charles.

'But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last? '

' Oh, yes!' the doctor and I gasp at the same time.

'For how long?'

'Forever. Right. Shed. Come on, Kate', the doctor said squeezing my hand. I only now realised he never let go after the hug, and a gentle warmth flooded me. He had held on, though probably more as he forgot than that he cared, it was still nice to know he held on.

'In the box? Both of you?' Charles asked in disbelief, and a slight redness creeped into his cheeks again. Oh naughty, naughty, Charles. I gave him a wink before looking at the TARDIS door, she probably didn't like being called a shed, I know I wouldn't,.

'Down boy. See you.' The doctor scolded Charlie jokingly and turned around, taking me into the TARDIS with him. Once we closed the doors I leaned on the console, wondering if I was a smart idea to let Charles write about those adventures.

'Its 1869' I heard from across the control room ' in a week its 1870, that's the year he dies.' He stated matter of factly.

'It's a shame really, he's a nice chap' I said looking at the door. 'But I guess he was dead in my time, I got to see him alive and well and leave him happy, that's all that matters, isn't it, doctor?' footsteps resounded behind me as he took my hand again.

'Yeah, that's all that matters' his voice was hard but his eyes were telling a different story. My words resonated deeper than I thought they would, he was lost in his own mind so I slipped my hand out and walked towards my room. Just as I thought of my bed a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. As I walked into my room I got tackled by a black creature that quickly went on to lick my face as if he hadn't seen me in aaaages. That's why I love dogs, you leave them for an hour and they act as if you've gone for years when you return. I wrapped my hands around Shadow and barely managed to heave him off me when I sat up looking around. Behind the doors a little ways away I saw the doctor observing me, a smile on his face. I made the mistake of smiling back as Shadow soon caught my eyes and pretty much flew to get the Doc, who ran and screamed in mock terror. Giggling and laughing I chased the duo through places I didn't even existed in this space ship, only to land on my ass as the doctor fell into me while running from Shadow, the dog not far enough behind to hit the breaks. Once we were both on the ground we laughed and laughed, Shadow running forth and back between us licking our faces or nibbling on our noses. I guess we needed the wind down as I felt a lot more emotionally balanced afterwards, having a full day of death and grim ghosts and morgues does take a toll on me. A wide yawn escaped my lips and the doctor got up, saying I should get rest. Grabbing the hand he was holding out to help me up I got flung into him.

'Woa youre lighter than you look, sorry' the doctor said righting me back up.

'I'm not sure whether to be happy or angry at that sentence' mock anger lacing my voice.

'Uh, well, depends I guess' he stuttered, a cheeky grin covering his face.

'I'm gonna take it as a complement this time' my finger shook in front of him as if reprimanding, and we were both having a good giggle when another yawn escaped me. 'I think this is my que to go to bed' I said and started walking off.

'Good night Kate' he doctor called after me

'Good night doc' I turned around, and only now noticed he didn't quite like the nickname I used for him. _Tough, he'd have to live with it, cuz I really like it._ I thought on my way to my bedroom. Entering the room I barely managed to change into my jammies through my sleep covered eyes, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep, my last thought being something along the lines of 'I think I get better sleep here'

That night I dreamt of space, just floating in space looking at the magnificent colours and displays of beauty. How I wished I could see it for real once. Little did I know the day I saw it was sooner than I expected.


End file.
